Jenny's Christmas idea
by jeangoony
Summary: Jenny hits the trifle sherry and comes up with an idea to give Her boss and five-0 team a Christmas they won't forget.


JENNY'S CHRISTMAS IDEA

My thanks go to Honu for giving her valuable time to beta.

It was Christmas day in Honolulu; the majority of people were at home celebrating the day. Although of course, there were many people who had to work on public holidays. Among those were the men of Hawaii Five-0.

Danny Williams was sitting on the arm of a chair in the office of his boss and friend, Steve McGarrett, looking a little forlorn. He knew what his job involved and had worked many a public holiday, but he was still feeling a little peeved because Chin Ho Kelly, their friend and colleague, had been let off to be with his wife and eight kids.

It had been the Kellys' twentieth wedding anniversary two days before, so they were having a party. The celebration was to include the unveiling, so to speak, of the new addition to the Kelly house for which Chin had saved up the past ten years to have built.

"I know you feel like you got the short end of the stick, Danno" said McGarrett. "I'm not too happy myself, but you have to agree that Chin deserves to be with his family and we still have a serial killer out there. We have to get him before he strikes again."

Five young women had been murdered in the Chinatown area. They were all waitresses in the local restaurants. All had been targeted when they had left their places of work. The last one had been the night before. Suzy, the most recent victim, had been murdered as soon as she had finished her shift. The murderer was getting careless. He had killed the other girls far enough away from anyone who might see. This time he couldn't seem to wait and had approached her almost at the door of the restaurant.

This time, there had also been a witness, Mrs. Makelo. She had noticed that Suzy had left her purse behind and went after her to return it. But as she opened the restaurant door, she had seen Suzy lying on the ground, her killer standing over her body with a knife in his hand. The killer had heard Mrs. Makelo stifle a scream, and she had seen him quite clearly before he ran off.

As the witness was Hawaiian, Steve sent Kono to talk to her. Because she was frightened, Mrs. Makelo denied seeing anything at first. But after being assured that she would get protection and because she had been fond of Suzy, Mrs. Makelo agreed to help.

Hoping that the killer had a police record, Steve pulled out several books of mug shots for Mrs. Makelo to study when she arrived at the Palace. "Yuk, this coffee must be yesterdays. It's disgusting. I'll make some fresh," McGarrett said, opening one of the filing cabinet drawers where Jenny kept the coffee. "We three can handle today without Chin for once," Steve continued. "Kono isn't too happy either. He should be here any minute with the witness."

As he spoke, the door opened and Kono ushered the lady in. She was in her late fifties, very grandmotherly and was obviously dressed for Christmas day in a brightly coloured red and white Hawaiian dress with a large badge saying Mele Kalikimaka. She was carrying a large box from which the aroma of mince pies could be detected.

Kono seated her in a comfortable chair and she handed him the box.

"I so sorry I spoil your Christmas day; I was just too scared to tell you yesterday after poor Suzy…" She trailed off wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. I hope you won't be offended, but I thought you be hungry, so bought in some of my mince pies. They homemade," she added. I sorry I come late, but I had to be with my grandchildren this morning. This Mr. Kono say you will protect me, and because Suzy was such a sweet girl, I have to help," she sniffed.

"That's fine, Mrs. Makelo and thank you for the pies," Steve said with a smile. "And thank you for coming forward. You will most definitely be given police protection," McGarrett assured her. "I understand you are staying with your son for the time being, but we will still post an officer at his house to be on the safe side. We are keeping the restaurant under surveillance in case our suspect comes back to try to find out who had seen him."

Danny finished making the coffee Steve had forgotten about. Then they spent the next two hours going through the mug books. Mrs. Makelo had picked out two or three, but she was pretty sure one of them was the right man. She kept going back to the picture.

"Yes, yes dat definitely him, I saw him pretty clear, the door has a fly screen, and you can see out, but not in, dat why I think he didn't see me.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Makelo," Steve said taking her elbow as she rose from the chair then he led her to the door. "When we get this guy, you will be willing to testify, I take it, knowing now that you will be safe," McGarrett stated.

"Yes, yes, of course. Mele Kalikimaka," she said. "I hope you enjoy my mince pies."

"I am sure we will. Kono will take you back to your son. I hope you can be comforted by your family after such a traumatic experience," Steve said gently. "Thank you again for being so public spirited."

"It the least I can do for Suzy," she replied wiping a tear away again.

After they left, Steve sat looking at the picture, his mental gears turning. He was trying to remember something. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"That's it, Danno," he exclaimed, heading toward to telex machine.

"What is it, Steve?" asked Danny.

I'm sending a telex to Inspector Blake in Hong Kong. I remember now there had been a series of murders just like these about two years ago. They too were all waitresses. I want to know if they ever caught the killer and if Blake can give me more information

"Steve it's unlikely that Inspector Blake will be in his office today," stated Danny.

"I know, but I'll send it anyway. We can get some fliers of this mug shot to circulate around, that will take the best part of the afternoon. Look Danno, there's no need for you to stay; you go to Chin's party." I will come along as soon as I have finished." McGarrett had already started on the fliers.

"No Steve, two hands are better that one, and I wouldn't leave you here on your own. I'm sure Gina would bawl me out for leaving you and she would end up coming over."

Steve laughed. "Now that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Aw Steve, if Gina were here, you wouldn't get this finished," said Danny giving him a wink.

Just then the beeper for the Palace front door went off.

"It can't be Kono, he has a key," Steve commented.

"Oh, it's probably Kalena," Danny replied. "She said she would bring over a couple of sandwiches."

"Huh, sandwiches and mince pies, not much of a substitute for the wonderful Christmas dinner we were supposed to have," said Steve mournfully. "Gina has made a Christmas pudding; she assured me it would be like nothing I have ever had before. I even had a hand in making it. Go and let Kalena in," Steve said as he slapped some more paper in the copy machine.

Danny let his fiancé, Kalena, in the Palace door just as Kono arrived back.

"Aloha, Kalena," Kono said, kissing her on the cheek. "You be my friend for life if you got some food."

"I thought you were already my friend for life," Kalena replied with a laugh.

"Yeah well, more like a sistah then."

"Yes I have some turkey sandwiches and some other tidbits; don't worry, you won't starve."

When the three entered the Five-O outer office, Kalena greeted Steve with a hug. "Sorry you all have to work. But that's the nature of the job, isn't it, sweetheart," she said turning to Danny. "I'm used to it by now, and I'm sure that Gina is getting used to it, too," she said eyeing Steve and giving him a wink."

Steve sighed. "Yes, she is definitely getting used to it. She didn't even wake up when I got in a 2 a.m. this morning. I am surprised she didn't come here with you, Kalena."

"I left her up to her neck in potato peelings, along with Jenny, who seems to be hitting the trifle sherry a bit."

"Well, I hope that the Christmas pudding won't be forgotten." Steve grumbled.

"Now that Chin has the new addition with that super-sized range big enough for a restaurant, there is room to cook a banquet. I must go back. They need all the help they can get. Bye darling, she said after she kissed Danny. "Do try and come back before midnight."

"Oh, I hope it will be well before then; make sure you leave some food for us," Steve called out as Kalena opened the door. Then he carried on painstakingly turning the handle on the copier.

By two thirty, they had made three hundred copies. They had taken turns, as it was tedious work. Steve went to pour some fresh coffee, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"What it is, Steve?" Danny asked.

"Shush, Danno, I think there's someone outside the door."

"No one else has the key except Chin and it sure wouldn't be him; besides he would probably come in yo-ho-ing," Danny whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came, or rather in fell, Jenny, wearing a bright purple dress that totally clashed with her red hair and her very red face,

"Mele Kamikilana," she slurred. "I mean Mele Kal Kal, oh you know what I mean." She plopped herself down in the chair. "I came up with this idea, boss, while I was drinking… I mean while I was making the sherry… I mean sherry trifle. I thought 'if the boss can't come to the party, then the party must come to the boss'. Come in gang," she called waving her arm.

In came the whole Kelly clan, each carrying a container, even little Tilda who was proudly carrying a Christmas cake. Chin was dragging in a folding table and he was yo-ho-ing. Tim had the folding chairs that matched the table.

"We couldn't be sitting at home without the whole 'ohana, Steve, you, Danny and Kono are part of it. But we didn't think of it, Jenny did. It's a good thing I have that converted VW bus; everyone fit in along with the food just fine."

"Whaa….." Steve stuttered, but then burst out laughing. "Just the sort of thoughtful thing my lovely Jenny would do," he said picking up his petite secretary bodily from the chair and planting a kiss firmly on her cheek.

"Ooh boss, you are naughty, my Ernie is coming up in a minute; mushn't let him catch me kishing the boss."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Kalena and Chin's wife started setting the insulated picnic boxes down, while Chin and Tim set up the table and chairs.

"I think there will be enough chairs," Chin said to Danny. "There are plenty in the office anyway."

Kono was rubbing his hands with glee at the sight and aroma of the food and he had just had a call from his girlfriend to say that she was on her way, too.

Steve bellowed over the cacophony of noise, "Where is Gina with my Christmas pudding?"

The door opened and in came Gina carrying a huge china bowl in which the said Christmas pudding was covered in foil and wrapped in a tea cloth as it was still quite hot.

"Ta da…" Gina cried. "Don't worry, my love; here it is, safe and sound."

Steve strode over to her, took the bowl from her and placed it on the filing cabinet. Oblivious of the others, he took Gina in his arms, kissed her and whispered, "I love you; this is going to be the best Christmas day ever." Then he noticed a little pair of floppy ears attached to a pretty little head that was poking around the door. "Hey, what's this?" Steve asked. It was Kela, Steve's little dog.

"I couldn't leave her behind, she's part of the 'ohana, too," Gina replied.

"Come on, folks, let's eat before it gets cold," said Kono, just as four more people arrived: .Che Fong and his wife and Kono's girlfriend along with Jenny's husband, Ernie.

"Che, what in the world…?" Steve exclaimed.

"Jenny called me earlier," the forensic scientist explained. "She sounded a bit confused, but then managed to explain the plan. We don't usually have a traditional Christmas dinner, so it didn't matter to us not to cook. We're looking forward to this, Steve."

Chin filled the paper cups with wine for the adults and juice for the kids and Steve. He handed them round, but he also gave a juice to Jenny as he thought she had had enough.

"Mele Kalikimaka, everyone! Good health and here's to the Five-0 'ohana. And thanks to Jenny for her Christmas idea."

Jenny was oblivious, as she was fast asleep in the chair.

Kalena and Gina are characters in some of my previous AU stories.


End file.
